Melchior Mayvin
|-|Melchior = |-|Armatized = Summary Melchior Mayvin (メルキオル・メーヴィン Merukioru Meevin) is a major antagonist in Tales of Berseria, a legate of the Exorcist's Abbey and adviser to Artorius Collbrande, Melchior works in the shadows, using his mastery of illusions to manipulate others, his goal, like that of Artorius, is to awaken Innominat and use its power to suppress all free will. Despite the nature of his work, Melchior retains a pure heart, which allows his soul to be used as a sacrifice to the elemental Empyreans. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Melchior Mayvin Origin: Tales of Berseria Gender: Male Age: 130 Classification: Exorcist Legate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Gravity Manipulation (via Gravity Storm), Life Manipulation (Can absorb life with Frigid Photon), Illusion Creation (Created a realistic illusion of the Aball village, can create illusions based on the memories of others), Teleportation (Can teleport short distances), Summoning (Can summon his tethered Malakhim), Longevity (His oath grants him an extended lifespan as long as he abides by unknown limitations, breaking these limitations will result in the power being revoked), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Non-Physical Interaction (Can see and interact with Malakhim, which are invisible and untouchable to those with low Resonance), Mind Manipulation (Controlled the mind of Van Aifread), Corruption (Type 2, corrupted Van Aifread and several Malakhim with Malevolence), Transmutation (Transformed Van Aifread and several Malakhim into daemons and dragons), Transformation (Can use Armatization), Resistance to Willpower Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Unaffected by Innominat's domain) Attack Potency: At least City level (An injured Melchior was capable of causing Mount Killaraus, known as the largest volcano in the entirety of the multi-continent spanning Kingdom of Midgand, to erupt) Speed: At least Hypersonic (Comparable to Velvet) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least City Class Durability: At least City level (Can take hits from people comparable to himself) Stamina: Very High (Can cast powerful artes even after being defeated in battle) Range: Hundreds of meters with artes, likely higher with illusions Standard Equipment: A magic orb Intelligence: ''' Genius (Knowledgeable about the true nature of mankind, the planet and the Empyreans, has collected vast magical knowledge over his years of life, recreated the Arte of Armatization, an ability that had been lost for thousands of years) '''Weaknesses: Obsessed with fulfilling the ideals of Claudin Asgard, which he believes to be the suppression of all free will Notable Attacks/Techniques: Martial Artes: *Beam *Gem Barrier *Linking *Soul Burst Hidden Artes: *Bead Spiral *Shifted Space *Warp *Blink *Distressing Glamor *Haunting Shards *Illusory Chill *Phantom Curtain *Pulsing Mirage Malak Artes: *Calamity Flare *Hydrostorm *Violet Storm *Frigid Photon *Gravity Storm *Lightning Blast Break Soul: *Lightning Edge *Soul Landslide Mystic Artes: *Absolute Prison Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tales Series Category:Tales of Zestiria/Berseria Category:Tales of Berseria Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Users Category:Element Users Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Poison Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Life Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Ice Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Tier 7